falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sombar1/GNR 21
My voice carries on the wind, yet people aren't tuning in like they used to. Good day, my family of fortune, it is Boar, bringing you news of profit and war. As I said, people aren't tuning in. More and more I'm hearing about the rise of localized stations, with some shits picking out ham radios out of gutters and using it to broadcast to their township. Megaton has the Highwall Blazer, Starlight has the Casino Royale, Tenpenny has the Voice of Luxury, and Liberty and Rivet each have Ranger Public Broadcasting. Where's all the love for Boar, my brothers and sisters? Eh, well, I can't complain. I've had a mighty fine run, and I don't plan on ending it yet. The war between the Vikings and the Rangers has been put on an indefinite hiatus as Harkness redraws troops from the outer range to deal with increased raider threats in D.C. He started out this new campaign by slaughtering the Gladiators in their home camp, killing all and taking the youngest children to be raised in the care of responsible parents. Tough love, so to speak. Harkness has also been investing taxed caps into furthering development of agriculture and industry. A township is being erected out of an old Ranger camp at the edge of D.C., called Greensburg, in order to better produce food for the growing population. Harkness has also been sending more troops into the Metro to better clear the paths to make traveling the territory safer. He's been cleaning out the books, meaning the caps that many of the upper-folks have been hording are now being used on something. Economically, this is brilliant. Socially, this is amazing. Politically, this is game-changing. Why do I say such a thing? Well, quite simply, Harkness was suffering harsh numbers. People have been rallying against him, calling him the Murderous Overlord, and the Final Super Mutant. In order to prove his opponents wrong, he's taken it upon himself to assist in the fight against our physical dangers. However, internally, we are in a bit of lapse, here. Many cities still aren't being given attention, and certain cities are losing their security as they run off to fight Harkness's white whale. Last week, a gang brawl in the streets of Underworld turned violantly sour as the small security force, unable to beat back the members, resolved to simply fire at the crowd, killing six and wounding seven, two of the dead being civilians. To make matters worse, raiders driven from the Metro attacked Overpass, killing seven and stealing six hundred caps worth of goods. The negative uproar is still in the air, and changes must be made. Again, I say, vote Endagger. He believes in the people and will do what he can to assist you all. Next, we turn our attention to Starlight City. The Red Eyes and the Coppers have never been on speaking terms, but now it has come to the attention of the public and the All-Mighty Charles Winton that the Red Eyes have been remaining anonymous. Few see them, and when they do, the experienced party is nothing more than a lapdog for the true masters. This is the truth in Megaton and Starlight City, where the flow of drugs is near-completely controlled by the Red Eyes. The Coppers, as a result, are trying harder than ever to uncover the identities of Red Eyes members. This, my friends, is a ploy of Charles Winton. He simply wants to take down the dealers to gain your votes, as it will be his only call to success he can muster. I tell you, people, vote Endagger or Harkness, don't vote Winton. Sorry for the political rambling, but that was today's broadcast. The news was brought to you by Liberty City Haven. Live history as safely as you can. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts